Known gas turbines frequently include different turbine stages, in each of which moving blades are fixed to a turbine disk with the aid of securing plates. A corresponding device for securing moving blades is shown, among other things, in EP 0 610 668 A1, related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,621, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
It may occur in gas turbines having multiple turbine stages that securing plates, which differ marginally in their function-related dimensions, are installed due to the different axial widths of individual turbine stages and/or due to the different design of the moving blades. Such an assortment of only slightly different securing plates, which are difficult to distinguish from each other with the naked eye, may result in increased proneness to errors during assembly.